Swordman Mask
The Swordman Mask appeared in 1976 TV series called Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Swordman Mask (剣道仮面 Kendō Kamen) is the nineteenth of Black Cross Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask's Masked Monsters. Swordman Mask made himself known to the Gorengers by attacking an EAGLE squadron and killing them, but doing so by leaving a challenge to them with spears in the five colors of their team. His intent was to defeat all of the Gorengers one by one from Midorenger all the way up to Akarenger in order to prove his strength, but to do so fair and square against the wishes of Golden Mask and the Black Cross Führer. He starts by facing Asuka and defeating him with his Thunder Shuriken, then uses his defenses to outlast Peggy's bombs. He then challenges Daita initially facing him on Varikikyun before knocking him off and stopping him on the ground before using his spear to easily crush Shinmei. When he finally gets to his showdown with Kaijo, the two went at it until Golden Mask's ninja squadron tries to assassinate him and Akarenger; when Swordman Mask is knocked off a cliff, Kaijo saves his life out of respect but the ninjas stab him and take his opponent away. Seeing Swordman Mask's fair-and-square personality as the problem in making him effective, Golden Mask inserts a fighting computer within his body to make him become nothing but a machine who does nothing but fighting. The Gorengers face him once again and their battle is no easier than it was facing him alone, with the Masked Monster shrugging off all their attacks easily. The team initially uses a regular Gorenger Hurricane, only for it to explode and easily be defeated by Swordman Mask. Trying again, they use a second Gorenger Hurricane, this time with all "second-level" weapons (Red Hunter, Ultra Blue Cherry, Ki Sticker, Momo Cards, Mido Puncher) being thrown out simultaneously until a Spear Bute finally stabs him, at the same time making the Fighting computer knocked offline returning him to his original personality. As he dies, Kaijo confirms to Swordman Mask that he was defeated fair and square, making the Masked Monster happy. Upon his explosion, his spear flies up and lands like a cross, a final memorial for the fallen honorable warrior. Swordman Mask has an honorable personality unlike any other Masked Monster; with the mentality of a Sengoku warrior, he chooses to fight fair and square to prove his power instead of fighting with tricks or cheating abilities like the Black Cross preaches. His honor is powerful enough that Golden Mask nearly rewrites it with a fighting computer to turn him into a mindless killing machine until the Gorenger ultimately save him as he dies. Arsenals Swordman Mask mostly used a spear for combat, as well as his "Thunder Shuriken", where he removes the crescent-moon on his helmet and uses it as a boomerang-like projectile that matches Midorenger's Midomerang in ability. His defensive abilities are strong enough to withstand the power of a Gorenger Hurricane point blank. His armor allows him to survive high falls and grant him teleportation. He also has horsemanship abilities. He leads a squad of Sengoku period-styled warriors who are dressed completely in black and varying armed with spears, bow and arrows, or "Blind Swords". Despite their outdated weaponry, they are easily able to slaughter EAGLE troops. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Animate Objects Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Eiji Maruyama Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1976 Category:Super Sentai Universe